Secret Love
by SamuraiGrl89
Summary: She's always had trust issues. But all that changes after her first week in New York. Suddenly she finds herself opening up and falling for her best friend, Johnny Storm. Will she be able to get over her feelings or will it end up destroying her and her friendship? Rated a strong T that will most liked become M in the next chapter or two.


Chapter 1:

_A shiver ran down her spine as one hand closes around her throat while the other works at unbuttoning her jeans. Jerking away, she let out a choked cry as his hand tightened around her throat. The man chuckles as he slowly grinds himself against her body._

_"Stop." she whimpered. Her mind screamed at her to cry out, fight back, do something, but fear had paralyzed her and she could only pray that Johnny would find her soon. Cold-blue eyes seemed to read her mind as he scoffed._

_"Your knight isn't coming for you. Not anymore. He's long gone sweetheart." _

_Hastily he shoved her jeans and underwear down before pulling away just enough to flip her around, slamming her chest against the cold brick wall. The metalic sound of a zipper as he undid his own pants echoing through the empty ally. _

_"No! Don't! Please stop!" She cried between the sobs. _

_His sadistic laugh echoes through the damp alley. Tears run down her already stained cheeks. She's about to cry out when she sees someone standing at the end of the alley. The street lamp just above him is enough for her make him out. The familiar blue eyes, she had often found comfort in, stared on as the man pressed his erection against her back. She sobs as she stares at Johnny, begging him to help her. For a brief moment, he just stands there before he shakes his head and walks away. _

_"NO! Johnny! Please don't leave!" The anguished pleas go unanswered. _

_Her tear filled eyes focused only where her friend once stood. She doesn't hear him laugh at you, doesn't even notice him release her to unzip his own pants._

_"You really thought he cared about you? You're weak. Needy. You're nothing but a dirty slut." _

_With a cold laugh, he grabbed her hips and forced himself into her._

Maya jolts awake screaming. Her eyes frantically scanning the room before looking down at her sheets. The cold dark ally was gone, replaced by her warm bed. There's no one around, no cold laughter. Just the sound of her own heavy breathing.

She can still feel him on her. In her. Suddenly a sob bubbles up from her followed by another as her breathing becomes more erratic as the nightmare replays in her head. Clutching her head, she screwed her eyes shut.

_"Weak. Needy."_

"Stop it." She whispered praying for the images to stop.

_She feels her heart drop as he shakes his head and walks away. "He doesn't care about you..."_

_"You're just a dirty slut."_

"Stop!"

Diving for her night stand, she hastily picks up the phone and dials the last call. She attempts to take deep breaths, while the dial tone rings. By the third ringtone, she's hyperventilating and by the fourth she's not sure she'll be able to talk, as her sobs become worse.  
"Hey you've reached Johnny storm-

Hello?"

At the drawl of Johnny's voice, she knows he's barely awake. Muffling her sob with her hand, she is filled with guilt and shame. Suddenly she regrets calling him at this hour.

"Hello?"

"H-hi, Johnny." She cringes when the words escape, but her fear was far stronger than her regret.

"Maya? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm r-really s-sorry. I s-shouldn't h-have. B-but it w-was s-so ba-ad- "

"Maya. Breath. Ok?"

Despite being on the phone she nods, taking a shaky breath in.

"I want you to keep doing that, I'm coming to get you. Give me twenty minutes alright?"

She takes another deep breath in and nods again.

"Good girl. Just hold on."

With that he hung up. A small whimper escaped from her. Placing her hands and phone in her lap, she glanced around the dark room. There was no sign of anyone else being there, she knew she should feel safe. This was her home.

Another quick surveying of the room and she hesitantly got out of bed. With shaky hands, she grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser along with the camouflage shirt with red headphones that Johnny had given her after she left the hospital. She gently held it against her face, the faint smell of his cologne still present.

Once dressed, she grabbed her cell phone from the bed and walked out to the living room to wait on the couch. Staring at the tiled floor, she let herself take in the cologne. It was the first time she wore it, and having it on Johnny's scent became a bit stronger. While it was comforting, her stomach knotted up at the realization of how much of an affect he had had on her.

_Five months ago_

_Walking out of the bar, she sighed. She didn't know why she went, she didn't drink and never really liked the music they played there. A part of her had hoped to meet new people but she chuckled to herself as she scratched the back of her head. _

_She had just moved to New York a week ago from LA with the dream of performing at the Met or on Broadway. The problem was that she didn't know anyone here and while she loved singing, she wasn't the most out going of people. Which is why she's walking back home at 8 on a friday night. Not even half an hour at the bar did she realize it was a mistake going there. _

_'Oh well. Can't say I didn't try.'_

_From the corner of her eye, she glanced at the random couples and groups of women and men walking past her. Possibly to the bar she just left. A ping of envy struck her heart. A reminder of why she rarely went out. _

_Lost in thought, she doesn't notice the man until it's too late. Dragging her deep into the nearest alley way, he began to force himself on to her. _

_Opening her mouth, her attempt to scream was interrupted by the man's clammy hand clamping over her mouth. Swiftly he undid her jeans and hastily shoved them down just enough to keep her from kicking. _

_Arms pinned between her body and his, made it impossible to shove him off. Tears swelled up at the corner of her eyes as panic began to take over. Another failed attempt to get him off her, resulted in the man removing his hand from her mouth and closing it around her throat. _

_"Now now. Stop struggling and I'll make you feel good." The man sneered. Staring into his deep blue eyes, Maya could see how much he was enjoying this. _

_'Have to think, have to get away. Think Maya!'_

_Taking a deep breath, she nodded forcing herself to relax as she played La Traviata in her head. To her relief, the man smiled as he loosened his hold on her throat. _

_"That's a good girl." _

_Maya didn't acknowledge him, the ending of the song coming to mind. Upon hearing the sound of his zipper being pulled down, she began quickly humming the rest of the song. Coming to the last two notes, she took a deep breath and sang the E6. The note and his scream echoed through the alley. Grasping his ear, he pulled away crying in pain. _

_"You bitch! You fucking. Stupid litte bitch!" _

_She barely has her jeans pulled up before he stormed up to her and backhands her across the face. The force being enough for her to slam the side of her head against the wall sending her into darkness. _

_The muffled voice of someone is the first thing she's aware of but with the ringing in her ears it's impossible to make out the words. Cracking her eyes open, she let out a small whimper as the alley tilted back and forth making her feel sick. Swallowing down the bile, she groggily looked around. The cool night air on her butt made aware that once again her jeans were pulled down. _

_"Don't." Her voice barely a whisper. _

_Her attacker's clammy hands spreads her cheeks and mutters something Maya can't understand. A wave of dizziness washes over her. Eyes rolling back, it takes all her strength to keep from passing out. _

_"No!" A bit louder. But the man doesn't stop as she feels the head of his shaft press against her ass. _

_'No! Don't. I don't want this.'_

_"Someone help! Help me!" What was meant to be a scream, turned out to be no louder than normal speaking level as her voice cracked with each word. _

_"No one can hear you sweetheart. I'm going to take my time with you." _

_Emphasizing his point, he slowly rubbed his cock between your cheeks. She suppressed a shudder, feeling like all hope was lost. _

_One last glance back at the entrance of the alley, she gasped as she watched a man talking on his cell walking by. _

_"Help!" She silently cursed as her voice cracked and tried again. "Help! Please!" _

_It was louder than before and thankfully the man stopped and looked over at you. Not wanting to risk losing her last hope, Maya cried out again. Without hesitation the stranger hung up, and quickly made his way over. _

_"Hey!" _

_Hearing the newcomer, the man cursed out loud. Suddenly the man pushed away from her as he hastily retreated with the stranger following right behind. Whether from the dizziness or overwhelming relief, Maya's legs give out sending her to the cold damp ground. The feeling of the damp ground against the side of her thigh reminding her of her state of dress. Any attempt at standing goes out the window at the sound of footsteps quickly getting closer. _

_'Oh god. He's coming back.'_

_Fueled by fear, she keeps her back to her attacker as she clenches her fist waiting for him to get close enough for her to strike. The footsteps slow as they get closer and with each step her heart races faster. _

_Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she lifts her arm throwing her elbow back. With sudden yelp and a warm hand blocking her attack, her eyes snap open to find a young man on his knees kneeling back to avoid being jabs in the side of the head. _

_"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Gently he released her arm as he sat up. "What's your name?" _

_His blue eyes were the first thing she noticed. The sincere worry very apparent and put her a bit at ease. _

_"Maya." The tremor in her voice made her wince. However looking back at the young man, he greeted her with a warm smile before he shrugged off his leather jacket. Placing it over her shoulders, her body shuddered at the heat emanating with in it. _

_"Hi Maya. I'm Johnny. Think you can stand?" _

_Pulling the jacket closer, she slowly nodded. _

_"Ok."_  
_ Sitting back a bit, Johnny chewed on his lower lip as he looked her over. Before she had time to feel self-conscious, he clicked his tongue and stood to his feet. Reaching over, he helped her put on the jacket and had her zip it up. _

_"Alright, you ready?" _

_A small nod was all the confirmation he needed. Moving to his feet, he quickly moved behind her. Kneeling down, he placed his hands around her waist and slowly lifting her to her feet. Her legs were still wabbly, but looking down, she let out a shaky sigh of relief to find the jacket was long enough to hide her from any further embarrassment. _

_"Thank you." She said softly. _

_"Your welcome." _

_As Johnny kept her from falling over, Maya pulled her pants back on. Once adjusted, she scanned the alley floor before she spotted it. Close to the entrance lay her purse. Pulling away from the young man's grasp, she slowly walked over to it. Thankfully she managed to pick it up without falling over. A quick inspection inside, proved nothing was stolen and aside from the mud on the bottom, there was hardly damage to the faux tan leather. _

_"Look is there anyone you can call?"_

_Her body stiffened at the question. _

_'My family are back in California...I should...But the dogs...and the house...I just got here...I can't do that to them'_

_Swallowing the lump that began to form in her throat, she shook her head. _

_"No. I don't know anyone here."_

_Johnny said nothing in response. Listening to the cars drive by, the music from the bar pulsing a block away, guilt began to eat at Maya's gut. _

_'He was probably heading somewhere when he was walking by...He should have to stay-'_

_"Come on." _

_Shaken from her thoughts as he wrapped an arm around her._

_"What?" _

_"I'm taking you to the hospital and then Maya-"_

_"Maya?" _

"Maya. Wake up."

Letting out a yawn, she slowly opened her eyes to a familiar face. Not the one that brings a smile to her face. But the face filled with concern that always fills her with guilt. Furring his brows, he gently pushes her bangs out of her face before pulling her into a hug. She lets out a small sob as she holds onto him. The embrace doesn't last long before he pulls away.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it. Alright? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Ok?"

Gently, he brushes away the stray tears with his thumb before cupping her face and it takes all her will power not to lean into the touch. But the touch ends as quickly as it came, as he stands up, pulling Maya up with him.

"Alright. Give me a smile."

She gave him a small smile only to be met with raspberry from Johnny. It was all he needed to do to extract a laugh from her. Her smile only spread as Johnny laughed out in victory. Reaching around her, Johnny casually picks up her purse with a sigh.

"Well my job's done. Now let's go. I look like hell."

Maya couldn't help but roll her eyes as Johnny led her out.

* * *

Author's comments: I know this was a really long chapter and didn't have Johnny in it that much. But I promise there will be more of Johnny Storm later and it'll be his typically Johnny behavior. So please forgive me if he seems off.


End file.
